X-Men Alternate Dimention
by DaughterOfArtemis21
Summary: It's been a month since two new mutant sisters came to Bayvill there are a lot of differences between the two. Powers,looks, personality, and sides. Lydia Smulders is on the X-Men and her sister Bianca is a brotherhood member until Rouge and Kurt get's sent to another dimention where everything is reversed. And only one of them can come back, who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

X-Men Alternate Dimention

It's been a month since two new mutant sisters came to Bayvill there are a lot of differences between the two. Powers,looks, personality, and sides.

Lydia Smulder is on the X-Men and her sister Bianca is a brotherhood member untill Rouge and Kurt get's sent to another demention where everything is reversed. Rouge gets there to find someone to get close too. And Kurt's girlfriend is their real in enemy reality in the end they find out only one can go back home. Who will it be?

Chapter One the insadint

It was a normal after noon, kids getting home from school, but not eveyone was free after school like Rouge and Kurt who got stuck cleaning up the room where most of the teams gadgets for missions and Kurts holo watch. Kurt started to snoop around the room on his short break when he found something labeled. 'Experimental. Do not use untill testing is finished.' "What's that thang?" Rouge asked as she walked through the door coming from her short break. "Don't know vwant to find out?" Kurt asked her hoping for a 'yes'. "Why would I want to know what it is if we don't know what it does?" Her voice showed so much annoyence that made him rool his eyes. "Oh, come on it vwill be fun." He walked up to her and grabbed her hand as he pressed the button when she quickly said. "No!" Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What's real and what's not.

Later the two woke up in the same room and the same place. "Awe this thing just knocked us out." Kurt said quite upset, Rouge on the other hand was glad thats all it did she didn't like how the lable had said not the use it untill testing was finished.

They went up to their rooms to find something that was diffrent for the both of them.

(Kurt's POV)

I vwas really upset about the werid remote thing just knocking us out for a few hours, what I didn't exspect was for a mass of red,yellow,and orange hair come flying at me. "Oh my gosh, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" The young woman about 15 or 16 said very quickly as she hugged me. "vwhat?" is all I could get out when my voice got caught in my throat.

I saw the girl I wanted to be the last to see in my room, Bianca Smulders. This girl has been giving me, and the X-men so many problems since she came to Bayvill.

She joined the brotherhood, when her sister came to the X-Men. The Professer tried to get her to come the the X-Men but to no advill.

"Vwhat are you doing here?" I was taken bad when she looked hurt because of my words. "I live here remember?" Her voice showed consern and confussion. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get ?" I shook my head. "No but vwhen did you move in?" She smiles which i never noticed till now was really beautiful. "Last month remember?" I didn't answer her. "Are you sure your fine?" She put her hand on my arm and sparks shot down them, well not really but it felt like it. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little dizzy." "Oh, then come here and sit down." She lead me to my bed and sat me down as she sat next to me. "Better?" I nodded slightly and she smiled again and that instantly was my favorite thing to see.

What the heck happened?

(Rouge's POV)

I walked into my room hopin' for a relaxin' nap when someone had to go and knock on my door. i opened it to a smilin' guy about my age. "Hey." I looked at him wondering who he was. "Uh, hi?" He smiled again' holding up his hands up like I'm missing something. "What?" I ask completly lost. "Didn't you miss me?" He asked me. "Should I?" "I would hope you missed your boyfriend." He said a little defensseve. "Right, sorry I'm kinda dizzy right now." His face softened. "It's fine Anne, I get being kinda forgetful when someones dizzy, feel better for me okay?" He kissed my cheek before i could stop him and nothin' happened. "Oh, uh okay." I watched him walk down the hall to a few rooms down and wave to me.

What in God's great earth is happenin'?

Please rate and comment on this please one of my first stories thanks bye-Daughter of Artemis


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Kurt and Rouge's experience earlier that night, they had hoped that everything would be normal the next morning but of course it wasn't.

They woke up to the new kids yelling and running down the halls, like any other morning. They got dressed and went down to the kitchen to find Bianca and the guy who knocked on her Rouge's door who's name is Damian, sitting at the small table talking until they saw Kurt and Rouge.

The two sat down and ate as the others went around and made themselves food and left for school. Soon so did they, they walked when everyone rode with who ever had a car or took the bus.

They got to school just in time to get to their first class, as the day went on Kurt noticed the difference in things like Lydia was with the brother hood now,and Bianca was more like Lydia now with how she smiles and joked around with everyone.

Around lunch time Scott, Jean, Rouge, and Kurt were sitting outside when Pietro and Lydia started pushing someone around. "Why can't they leave the poor kid alone?" Jean sighed and shook her head as the kid ran into the building. "It's Because people like that think they own the school." Scott showed that he didn't like them even though he was the one who got Lydia on their side in the first place. He saw the good in them now all he must see is hatred. "Yeah, you really couldn't believe she was related to Bianca." Jean said as Bianca walked up. "Who was related to me?" She sat down as Lydia walked in with the guys. "Lydia." Bianca's face sank when her sister's name was said. "Hey, don't even zhink about it, okay?" She smiled at Kurt as he tried to reassure her. "Thanks, Fuzzy." He gave her a sideways smile as the bell rang.

When everyone got home the professor called Kurt and Rouge to his study. They walked in to find him holding the device that brought them there. "Where did you two find this?" He asked as they closed the door behind them. "He found it, I was pulled in with him." Rouge crossed her arms as she said it. "Kurt, where did you find it?" The professor asked moving across the room closer to them. "In the room that we were cleaning for our punishment." He looked down at his feet feeling quite embarrassed now. "Don't feel sorry Kurt, you were curious and you wanted to see what it did." He reasured him. "Your right Professor, I'm sorry." He gestard for them to sit down. "It's fine, but now we have to find a way to get you back to your dimention." They nodded in agreement and he let them go so they could do their homework. As they got out they both thought of what had just happened, they went to their rooms and got to their homework.

(Kurt)

I was still doing my school work when Bianca came in with a plate with a sandwich and chips and a drink in both hands. "You got any time for your hot headed girlfriend?" She asked shyly. "Course I do." I pushed my work aside as she walked in and kicked the door closed with her foot. "whatcha doin'?" She sat down and sat the plate down and handed me the cup. "Science." I groaned and drank the soda in my hand. "Awe, my poor fuzzy blue elf." She frowned and kissed me surprisingly. When she pulled away and looked at me confused. "You okay?" I nodded. "Ja, I'm fine, vhy?" She shook her head. "Oh, nothing it's just, you didn't kiss back right away like you usely do." "Oh, vell uh, I'm just...tired and swamped with school work so if you want we can try again." She smiled at me and shook her head. "You guys will do anything to get a kiss won't you." I shrugged as she giggled and kissed me again this time I made sure to kiss back. As we did I felt a shock go through me, it stopped when she pulled away. "Better?" She nodded. "Much better, Fuzzy." "Good." She giggled and leaned against my shoulder.

I guess being here isn't so bad.

Next chapter will be Rouge. -Daughter of Artemis-


	4. AN

Hello This is Daughter of Artemis here and I would like to say I'll be updating when I get 10 review's then the next chapther will be up.

Thank you.


	5. 2nd AN

Dear reader's I have thought about it and I have decited to make it 5 reviews till my next chapter.

Thank you -DOA


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Rouge)

I had just got back to my room when again a knock interuted me, I went to the door and opened it to see Damian with a shy smile which reminded me of a shy child. "Hey." He said lookin' down, I smiled and opened the door so I could lean against the door frame. "Hi." He looked up to show me the most amazin' pair of green eyes I'be ever seen before. "So, since I've been gone for two weeks I was wondering if, you wanted to maybe go on a date tomorrow." I looked at him to see his face go completly red like it made him shy asking me out. "Uh, sure I guess, but I have to ask why are you actin' so shy askin' me to go out on a date when we're already datin'?" He smiled and bit his lip which I thought was adorable.

"Well, I feel like you've been diffrent since I got back, I mean, You jump when I kiss you or if I grab your hand, you act like you did when we first met, like you were scared of hurting me." I listened to his small sad voice tellin' me how distaint I've been to him since we've been here and how worried he is about me. "I'm sorry,I mean I could be wrong-" "No." I said quietly almost afraid tat he didn't hear me at all. "'No'? No, what?" He asked turning my face to look at his. "No, your not wrong, I've been havin' strange feelin's-" "About us?" His voice worried and cunfused. "What? No, not at all it's just sometimes I forget where I am now a days." I sighed and looked at the floor again, when I felt him hug me tightly. "It's okay, Anne, but you need to remember that no matter what, I'll always love you." I sudenly felt sick, here I was with this wonderful guy when another me if probobly alone in our home. "Now that, that's all cleared, see you at say five'o'clock?" I smiled and nodded. "Great, see ya' then honey." He kissed my head and went to his room the whole time i watched him 'til he went inside.

Now What do I do?

Thank you for reading I'm super happy I posted a new Chapter and I wanted to let everyone know I'm doing a Peter Pan and Tinkerbell fanfic so if your inner Lost Boy or Lost Girl is still with you go check it out. Thanks.

DOA


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Our Dimention-

(Rouge #2)

I woke up in the storage room where Kurt was shaking his head as if he had a head ache I have no idea how we got down here but I know it's not normal. "What Happened?" Kurt's voice rang out as he tried to stand, I went over and helped him as he almost went toppling over. "I have no idea, but, the last that I remember was I was in my room waiting for Damian to come home." I gasp and run upstairs to suddenly run into Lydia and Kitty. "Whoa, like hey Rouge where's the fire?" Kitty asked as she finished laughing at something Lydia said. "What is She doing here?" I said pointing to her. "uh, I kinda live here?" She looked at me like **I** was crazy, then Kurt 'Bamfed' up next to me. "Are you guys okay?" They both looked so worried about us as if everything was normal to them. "Uh, I think I need to lay down for a bit." Me and Kurt both agreed and went to our rooms then I realized Damian wasn't home so I went to his room to find a guy named Bobby in there with Kitty so I left and went back to my room.

I'm so confused...

(Kurt #2)

we were in school when I saw Bianca with the brother hood I went up to her to get pushed away but Lance. "What do you think your doing Fluff ball?" He spat at me as Bianca Just watched "Uh,nothing sorry." I walked away to see them laughing at me. Soon we went home for The Professor to call us into him study. We came in to see he looked like he was in deep thought. "Kurt. Rouge. Please sit down there is something I must discus with you two." We sat down as he rolled over to us. "I have been thinking and I must say your thoughts have been bothering me." "How do you mean, Sir?" He looked at us. "Well, since last night your thoughts have been, different there are memories I have never encountered before so I conclusion Henry, and I, went down to the storage room and found this." He held us his hand to show us and remote. "What is that?" He looked at me. "It brings people to different places and I think you were brought here by the other two of you, this means that one of you the ones that are in your home, had...messed with this they should have one but this means you can't go home 'til they fix theirs." We nodded understanding what he meant and we left for the night.

But all I want to do is go home

Hi this is Daughter of Artemis here to say thanks for reading and I was so tried so I just called them whatever #2 I wouldn't too much work to do at like three o'clock in the morning but hey I really needed to do this so thanks for everything. Enjoy.

-DOA


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kurt)

I woke up to a smiling red head above me. "vwhat, are you doing?" She shrugged and leaned down to kiss me, I wrapped my arms (and tail) around her and pulled her on to my bed. "Oh no you don't, Fuzzy." She giggled as started to go back to sleep. It has been four weeks sense we got here and I've been feeling more and more at home here the longer I stay...But I know I can't stay here forever...Not with this Bianca. She started to pull me out of bed. "Get. Up. Now." I laughed as she kept pulling on my arms so I wrapped my tail around the bed post. "Vwhy do I have to get up on a Saturday any Vway?" I groaned as she stoped to get her breath back. "Professer X, wants to see you, he said it was important." I instantly got up. "Vwhy does he vwant to see me?" She looked taken back. "He didn't say." I got up and got my clothes and started to get dressed in the bathroom while she stayed in my room. Soon I met Rouge in the Professer's study as he was talking to Hankabout the remote. "Ah, there you two are well we've fixed the device for you to go home..." I felt a smile instantly come to my face. "But, only one cant come back and if they have fixed the device on their side." "Only one?" Rouge asked as he nodded sadly. "okay but vwhat if the vone who goes from here is the one who has the device on our side?" I asked as Hank stepped in. "We will know now right now Rouge, our Rouge, I holding it so Kurt should go it will switch you two and then our Rouge will use the other one for her and you to switch." He ended expaining as he pointed to Rouge. "So, I'll go first?" They nodded. "Okay, let's go zthen."

We went to the danger room so no one could interrutp us as I was told how to work it once again. "Just hold the button down then you'll be home." I nodded and hugged Rouge. "I vwill see you soon." She smiled..which was rare to see. I got away from every one and did what I was told.

There was black when someone was shaking me awake, I opened my eyes to see a red head above me. " _Hey,_ Hey wake up. Hey Blue guy what are you doing in my room?" I fully woke up to see a strange room I didn't know and...Bianca? "How did you get in here?" "Uh, I'm sorry I guess I over coucolated my landing spot." She looked at me sceptecly, she was dressed in Black and red. "Over shot your distance?" I nodded as I got up to look up to see her hand out to me. "Uh, zthanks." She helped me up and steadied me. "There, now leave." I looked at her to see something there that wasn't there before. "In a sec I need to do something first." "And what is tha-" I cut her off as I kissed her, she gasped but kissed back almost instantly, we stayed that way for about two maybe three minutes before she pulled away. "What the Hell was that?" I just smiled and telaported out of there.

It's good to be home.

To my reader's I'll be posting a chapter on Rouge/Anne very soon.

Thank You- DOA


End file.
